Moggilicious times
by redheadleela
Summary: Some small drabbles depicting the adventures of everyone's favourite feline librarian


Author Note: I have long put off writing any fanfiction for the Thursday Next series as I felt I wouldn't do it justice. I'm still not convinced that this will be anywhere near the quality that Jasper Fforde writes, but having met him recently at a book signing I found him to be such a lovely guy that I can only hope he finds it flattering, despite the quality!

Anyway, these are going to be a number of short pieces based on the character The Cheshire Cat, and yes I know he has different names in the books, but most of the time he will just be called 'the cat' or Cheshire. Hope you enjoy, I will see how many of the different characters I can include!

Thursday sat perusing her guidebook, sat cross-legged on the floor with her back to the Dicken's shelves in the Great Library. She felt safe and at home here, jokes had been made by others in Jurisfiction that she was 'nesting', it was getting close to that time. Aside from anything else she found it less tiring to bookjump around the library than to walk these days but she still had much to learn to improve her jumping to a level useful in her work.

She tensed as something brushed against her hand and turned to see a bright pink striped tail flicking to and fro.

"Hi Cheshire, how are you?"

By the time he responded he had fully materialised, "I'm quite well, thank you. I have been sent to find you by Commander Bradshaw..."

Thursday groaned and moved to lever herself off the floor assuming Bradshaw had a job for her. However, before she could do more than plant her hands down Cheshire had jumped up onto her lap.

"Erm, Chesh? How am I supposed to get up with you sat there?" For as she spoke he had indeed stretched and sat in the middle of her legs.

"You aren't." He stated simply before beginning to clean his front right paw.

Thursday sat considering this for a moment, her talks with the Cheshire Cat often felt like one long brain-teaser. "Okay then. So what did Bradshaw want?"

Cheshire paused mid-lick, paw hanging in the air and tongue protruding, "Oh." His tongue withdrew, "He wanted me to check on you, it seems with the impending end of your pregnancy he has become quite paternal and protective of you"

"Oh." Thursday found herself blushing, 'Damn hormones!' she thought, and was quite speechless for a while.

This moment of peace, in which Cheshire had returned to his cleaning, was disturbed quite abruptly by two things happening at once. In truth one of these events was a reaction to the other but as Cheshire reacted so quickly, they appeared to happen simultaneously. Cheshire had jumped out of Thursday's lap, fur on end, ears alert, hissing in her direction. More specifically hissing at her stomach. He recovered his composure and looked up at Thursday who was trying very hard not to laugh at his reaction. Eventually he crept closer again and began to say, "What, may I ask, was...?" His question hung unfinished as he stared down at Thursday's swollen belly and the little fist shape that had briefly appeared from within.

Thursday too looked down and laughed softly as she stroked at her stomach before she murmured, "Hush little one, you're scaring Cheshire."

Cheshire shook himself from head to tail before muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "I'm not scared!" He then sat himself back on Thursday's lap and deigned to have her tickle behind his ears. As Cheshire started to purr the little kicks and punches became more frequent and the Cat enjoyed chasing at the with his paws (with his claws tucked away of course) until Thursday attempted once again to stand up.

Cheshire had little choice but to jump off her ad he stood beside her looking curious as she gained her balance.

She frowned slightly as she explained to him "Having the baby jumping on my bladder is bad enough without you joining in, now I need to pee again!"

Thursday jumped home at the same time that Cheshire reappeared in the Jurisfiction offices. As he materialised on Bradshaw's desk he reported, "Next is fine except for frustration with her increased need to urinate."

Bradshaw, being the old-fashioned sort of gent he is, started spluttering and blushed scarlet at this unnecessary detail.

Let me know what you think :)


End file.
